Fuera de mi alcance
by Ghostpen94
Summary: Ambos se conocían desde hacía muchos siglos y por azares del destino, ella había terminado en la casa del Sacro Imperio Romano junto con él. Desde entonces, siempre había estado con él, por ello que le tenía un gran aprecio. Siempre había podido decirle todo a Elizaveta pero había algo que ella no podía saber... que Austria estaba profundamente enamorado de Hungría...


La canción que utilicé para este songfic se llama Out of my league de Stephen Speaks

* * *

><p>Este era un día como cualquier otro, el austriaco se había despertado bastante temprano como lo hacía siempre. Se sentó en la cama y se estiró justo cuando escuchó un par de golpecitos en la puerta. En ese momento había entrado Hungría que llevaba en las manos una bandeja con el desayuno. Roderich no pudo evitar sonreír al verla, ella siempre lo despertaba con una sonrisa y se preocupaba de que comiera bien. La joven abrió las cortinas dejando que la luz inundara el lugar, estaba de mejor humor que de costumbre pues estaba tarareando suavemente. Los ojos del austriaco la observaban mientras abría la ventana y una suave brisa matutina despeinaba sus cabellos.<p>

Ambos se conocían desde hacía muchos siglos, sabía que habían tenido problemas y ella en más de una ocasión le había pateado el trasero dejándolo en el suelo. Sin embargo, por azares del destino, ella había terminado en la casa del Sacro Imperio Romano junto con él. Desde entonces, siempre había estado con él, en las buenas y en las malas, es por ello que le tenía un gran aprecio.

Una vez que terminó de abrir las ventanas se sentó a su lado acompañándolo mientras él desayunaba. Le preguntó acerca de su tiempo de sueño y de la tranquilidad en éste, también preguntó curiosa acerca de lo que el germano había soñado. Roderich suspiró. Con cualquier otra persona lo hubiera encontrado incómodo, pero siempre había podido decirle todo a Elizaveta. Bueno, casi todo.

La verdad era que hacía poco se había descubierto a si mismo sonriendo sin razón aparente cuando veía a la húngara bailar por el palacio. Siempre que ella se le acercaba, sentía las llamadas "mariposas en el estómago". Con cada sonrisa en los labios de la joven, su temperatura corporal aumentaba haciendo que le sudaran las manos y cada vez que ella depositaba un beso en su mejilla como señal de "buenas noches", su corazón latía desbocado.

Al principio todos esos síntomas lo habían asustado, nunca se había sentido así. Creyó que estaba enfermo o quizás algo peor pero si era así, esa debía ser la enfermedad más maravillosa de todas. Se sentía extrañamente feliz cuando todo eso ocurría.

Finalmente, cuando notó en qué momentos ocurrían esos síntomas, se dio cuenta que todo era por Elizaveta. Hungría tenía el poder de poner su mundo de cabeza y regresarlo a la normalidad con una pequeña sonrisa. Las preguntas atacaron su mente con cierta preocupación ¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Desde cuándo pasaba eso? ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes? Y lo más importante ¿Ella se daba cuenta del efecto que tenía sobre él?

A partir de ese día, él fue muy cuidadoso en no mostrar ninguno de los síntomas de su enfermedad frente a ella pero esto pareció tener el efecto inverso pues entre más trataba de ocultarlo, más fuertes se volvían. Ahora no solo sus manos sudaban, sus mejillas se coloreaban de un rojo escandaloso que podría haberlo delatado. Aparte de las mariposas en el estómago, sus piernas temblaban suavemente igual que su voz cuando hablaban y su corazón sonaba con la fuerza de mil tambores contra su pecho con solo verla.

No era un genio en los asuntos emocionales pero no podía seguir engañándose más… estaba enamorado de Elizaveta. Ahora todas las noches soñaba con ella tarareando o bailando a su lado pero eso no debía saberlo nadie. Hasta ese día nunca le había ocultado nada a la húngara…

Una vez que le contó un sueño inventado, la joven se levantó de la cama llevándose la bandeja vacía y lo dejó solo. En cuanto ella salió, el austriaco llevó una mano a su pecho. Sentía el fuerte golpeteo contra sus costillas y sus manos sudaban suavemente. Trató de despejar su mente de la imagen de Hungría y se puso de pie para vestirse.

Después de un día pesado de leer y aprobar diferentes documentos y hablar con algunos políticos importantes, el moreno se encontraba en su momento favorito del día, su tiempo en el salón de música. Se encontraba sentado frente a las teclas de su piano pensando en qué tocar. Hacía mucho tiempo que no componía así que quizás era el momento de hacer otra obra… pero por más que miraba las teclas, ningún sonido surgía en su mente.

Siempre tenía música en su mente, como si éste fuera un tocadiscos que inundaba sus pensamientos con buena música, pero ahora estaba en silencio como la habitación. Austria suspiró pensando en quizás utilizar otro de sus múltiples instrumentos como el violín o el arpa cuando escuchó que tocaban la puerta.

Hungría entró con una suave sonrisa disculpándose entre murmullos. Traía un ramo enorme de flores en las manos, al parecer quería cambiar los cuatro floreros que adornaban el salón de baile. Roderich la dejó pasar, después de todo, estaba falto de inspiración. La chica asintió y entró dejando las flores en una silla y se acercó al primer florero sacando las flores marchitas, aún estaba tarareando. El austriaco la observaba realizar esa sencilla labor cuando de pronto, sus manos comenzaron a tocar solas una nueva melodía.

Sus dedos golpeaban rítmicamente las teclas del piano, era una canción alegre, muy parecida a la que tarareaba Elizaveta. El corazón del músico comenzó a latir con más fuerza, en ningún momento sus ojos se separaron de la joven. La melodía comenzaba a tomar forma en su cabeza pero no solo eso, sus pensamientos parecían componer la letra de esa canción.

**_Es su cabello y sus ojos los que hoy simplemente me dejan sin aliento y el sentir que me estoy enamorando más me hace temblar pero de buena manera. Todas las veces que me senté y miré como ella pasaba sus dedos por su cabello y cuando juega, ella frunce sus labios y pestañea, y yo ahí sentado, boquiabierto, sin nada que decir…_**

La canción se volvió más fluida y la joven se movía al ritmo de la canción con las flores en las manos. Su vestido esmeralda bailaba alrededor de su esbelta figura con cada paso que daba mientras su cabello brillaba bajo la luz del sol. Las mejillas del austriaco se tiñeron de rojo al verla sonreír, más hermosa que nunca.

**_Porque la amo con todo lo que soy y mi voz tiembla junto con mis manos. Porque ella es todo veo, ella es todo lo que necesito y está fuera de mi alcance una vez más…_**

Este era su secreto y ella no podía saberlo. Temía ser rechazado, además de que no quería arruinar la bonita amistad que tenían.

**_Es una maravillosa melodía cuando ella me llama por mi nombre, mientras mi mundo gira a su alrededor, ella ríe, rueda sus ojos y siento que estoy cayendo pero no me sorprende porque la amo con todo lo que soy, y mi voz tiembla junto con mis manos porque es terrorífico estar nadando en este extraño mar pero prefiero estar aquí que en la tierra._**

Era la primera vez que se enamoraba y tenía miedo al rechazo, pero aún así, valía la pena estar así solo por Elizaveta…

**_Sí,_****_ella es todo veo, ella es todo lo que necesito y está fuera de mi alcance una vez más… _**

Trataba en vano de que la joven entendiera lo que sentía por la sola melodía pero esto no funcionaba pues ella no sabía todo lo que él sentía y todo lo que pensaba.

**_Es su cabello y sus ojos los que hoy simplemente me dejan sin aliento y el sentir que me estoy enamorando más me hace temblar pero de buena manera. Todas las veces que me senté y miré como ella pasaba sus dedos por su cabello y cuando juega, ella frunce sus labios y pestañea, y yo ahí sentado, boquiabierto, sin nada que decir…_**

En ese momento, la joven húngara terminó su trabajo y se acercó al austriaco con una suave sonrisa para escucharlo con atención. Entonces sus miradas se cruzaron y un rojo aún más oscuro se adueñó de las mejillas del moreno. Ella tan solo sonrió con cariño.

**_Porque la amo con todo lo que soy y mi voz tiembla junto con mis manos porque es terrorífico estar nadando en este extraño mar pero prefiero estar aquí que en la tierra._**

Ansiaba decirle lo que sentía, quería gritarlo al mundo entero, quería que cada persona en ese planeta supiera que Roderich Edelstein estaba profundamente enamorado de Elizaveta Hédeváry… pero no podía…

**_Sí,_****_ella es todo veo y ella es todo lo que necesito y está fuera de mi alcance una vez más…_**

La melodía terminó y Hungría aplaudió encantada antes de preguntarle cómo se llamaba esa canción.

-Se llama… Eli, digo ehm… se llama _Fuera de mi alcance…_

* * *

><p><em>Gracias por leer<em>

_Esta canción me encanta, cuando la escuché por primera vez pensé que era perfecta para Roderich por el piano y perfecta para un AusHun secreto por lo que dice_

_Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden comentar_


End file.
